It Already Has
by MeowMix1100
Summary: A Short-Story between Tiger Lily and James Hook. It was a beautiful sunrise, she was watching it and James Hook came up, surprising her. And unexpected things take place. Takes place after Blackbeard was destroyed. (Originally a One-Shot) Now DISCONTINUED. Has a MAJOR writer's block, may take up again soon. I apologize for any inconvenience.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Pan movie (2015)  
**

 **Also, I'd like to declare that their ship names is Times**

James Hook always confused Tiger Lily. Yes, he did make her smile and laugh, but there was something about him that she could never figure out. He flirted with her, yet she had actually given in a little bit. That surprised her. A lot.

She stood on the cliff where James had come close to kissing her, but she had slapped him away. She smiled at that memory. She watched the sunrise, the sun's golden rays spreading out across the sky. She pondered about life, what was going to happen now? Now that Blackbeard was destroyed, what's going to happen next?

"What are you thinking about?"

She jumped ten feet into the air, only to find it was James.

"Sorry," he grins cheekily, "Did I scare you?" She glared at him.

"Sneaking up on me again?", she huffs.

"Oh come on, you like it!", he playfully whines. She rolls her eyes and returned her attention to the beautiful sunrise.

He smiled and walked up to her side.

"What now," she groaned.

Without a warning he kissed her. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and a breeze whipped by, bringing along petals of roses. She froze, not knowing what to do. Just as he was going to pull back, she kissed him back. One hand resting on his shoulder, the other around his waist. Both of his hands were on her waist.

When they pulled back, she said, "This is doesn't change anything."

She turned around and walked back down the path she took to get there.

Leaving him staring after her in shock. That she had kissed him back, he kind of expected that she would slap him.

He slowly raised a trembling hand and touched his lips.

"It already has.", he murmured. His eyes never leaving her form as she made her way back to the village

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Peter Pan was on a tree branch, and he had saw the whole thing. He smiled to triumphantly to himself.

"It was bound to happen"


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the afternoon that day, James was sitting down and was staring into space. Thoughts flew around him in a flurry. When Peter suddenly sidled up next to him.

"Sooo?", Peter wiggled eyebrows. James snapped out of his trance and looked at his friend.

"So what?", James nonchalantly replied.

"I saw it," Peter smirks.

"Saw what?", James replied, getting more irritated by the second.

"The kiss!", Peter practically yells.

"What! You were spying on us!", James glared at Peter.

"Well not exactly," Peter gave a goofy grin, "I was minding my own business when I saw you two!"

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch for hours.

"What are you going to do?", Peter asked James.

"I don't a have a bloody h*** idea!", James muttered, staring down at the floor. He didn't expect that Peter would have advice, considering the fact that he would never grow old.

"Maybe you should talk to her and express your feelings?",Peter suggested, "I don't know." He threw his hands in the air exasperated. James looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe.", he mulled.

 _The Next Day_

James realized he hadn't seen Tiger Lily at all since the kiss. Maybe she was purposely avoiding him. Peter was currently flying around the island having fun and causing mischief. He sighed and put his head between his hands.

Suddenly he heard a swish in the trees and Tiger Lily jumped down from the trees. Her eyes lit up in surprise at seeing him.

"What are you doing here?", she asked in her soft lilting voice.

"Uh."

"Are you stalking me?", she eyed him suspiciously.

"What! No, I am not stalking you," he stuttered. She didn't look so convinced.

"Uh huh," she replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Really!", he panicked, knowing Tiger Lily, she would probably punch the lights out of him like the first time they met.

There was an awkward silence which involved both of them not looking at each other. But, James threw glances her way while Tiger Lily suddenly became interested in a orange tulip.

"So," he said, "What exactly happened yesterday?" She stiffened when she heard the question. She then closed her eyes in defeat and didn't say anything.

"Okay," his voice hesitant and light. "I guess I'll get going then."

Faster than you could say Neverland she stepped up and kissed him. This kiss was heated and wasn't at all gentle. He kissed back and it was that for around 3 minutes. At that time, Peter chose to come flying in. When he saw them his eyes widened with shock. And he immediately flew the other way.

When they pulled back, they just stared at each other bewildered.

"What does this mean?", he asked shakily. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I don't know."


End file.
